


Ropes

by y0w0suke



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Bottom Sakamoto Ryuji, Cause they deserve to live together and be happy damit, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ryuji calls Akira Master A Few Times-, Ryuji is a Inu (Dog ears and tail), Ryuji is a bit smaller than Akira in this-, Smut, They are also adults who live together, Top Kurusu Akira, Whats a plot?, ha, let ryuji say fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y0w0suke/pseuds/y0w0suke
Summary: Akira goes and buys..interesting items to test out on Ryuji.





	Ropes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SleepyDeity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyDeity/gifts).



> Hello! This is mostly a gift for one of my friends, since they gave me an idea uwu
> 
> I have to thank one of my other friend who edited this for me! Thank you so much! 🖤🖤

Ryuji ears purk up at the sound of the door opening. He turns from where he lays on the sofa to look at Akira, tilting his head as he stares at the bag. "What is that for?" He asks, getting up from the couch and going over to him. "Ahh, it's something that I wanna try on you." Akira states bluntly, making the blonde widen his eyes in shock.  
  
"Y..you don't mean-" Akira turns to Ryuji, a small smirk on his face. "I know you wanted to try this for a while..so I went out and bought some supplies for it~" the ebony hair boy purrs, putting his hands on Ryuji's face.  
  
"That is, if you want to-" Ryuji shuts Akira up by bringing the slightly taller one into a kiss. The leaders surprised for a bit, but kisses back. The hybrid smiles softly as he pulls away, booping the silver eyed boy. "Of course I want to, silly.."  
  
Akira sighs softly, kissing the hybrids head. "Now what shall the safe word be, my puppy?" Ryuji sits and thinks for a moment. "Carrot." Akira tries his best not to laugh, petting Ryuji's head. "Whatever is best for you." Akira brings Ryuji to their bedroom, smirking softly at Ryuji's red face. "Now let's get prepared, shall we?"

* * *

  
  
Ryuji tries to look around despite the blindfold. He has no idea where he is right now. His and Akira’s shared bedroom? The basement? He has no idea besides other than him being tied to a pole and being on his knees.  
  
Ryuji's ears perk up at the sound of footsteps, shuddering as they get closer. Akira looks down at Ryuji's naked body. _'God does he look cute tied up like this..'_ Akira thinks to himself, licking his lips.  
  
Akira smirks softly, taking the vibrator he has out of his pocket. He places it near the hybrid’s mouth, which he gladly starts to suck right away. "God, you really are desperate aren’t you?" Akira says in a deep voice, making the blonde shudder once more.  
  
Akira pulls the vibrator out of Ryuji's mouth, and holds him still, pushing the vibrator into Ryuji, making him squeal softly as it turns on. "F-fuck, A-Akira.." the blonde says to himself, biting his lip.  
  
The ebony hair boy chuckles, taking out a cock ring and placing it on the other thieves cock, making him jump up softly. "W-wha-" "Don't want you cumming to early, my puppy." Akira purrs out, kissing the hybrid’s ear.  
  
Ryuji squeaks softly as Akira puts a collar on his neck, twitching in pleasure from the vibrator. "A-Akira-" "What was that?" Akira smirks. "M..master.." the hybrid pants out, mewling in pleasure.  
  
Akira chuckles, pulling his cock out and placing it near the blondes mouth, purring at his small gasp. "Come on, suck." He demands, gripping Ryuji's hair.  
  
The blonde opens his mouth slightly, but just enough for Akira to push his cock into his mouth, earning a small moan from both of them.  
  
Akira grunts softly, starting to trust into the hybrid's mouth, making him twitch in pleasure. Akira grabs the remote that's in his pocket, turning the vibrator to a higher setting. Ryuji gasps softly, his tail thumping against the floor in pleasure.  
  
Akira pulls away for a second, letting the blonde breath for a second. "M..master..please.." he mewls out, his hips twitching in pleasure. "F..fuck me, I-I'm begging you..!"  
  
The ebony hair boy shakes his head, placing a hand on Ryuji's chin. "Not yet my pet." He pushes his thumb into the hybrid's mouth, earning a small mewl from him.  
  
Akira laughs deeply, making Ryuji shake softly. "M..mast-" the hybrid gets muffled by Akira shoving his cock back in his mouth, causing him to gag softly.  
  
Akira grips Ryuji's ears, earning a loud moan to erupt from the hybrid. Akira groans softly, continuing to trust for a few more minutes before pulling out.  
  
Ryuji coughs softly, trying to look at where Akira is. The ebony hair boy smiles, and turns Ryuji around to be on his hands and knees. The blonde squeaks in surprise, whining softly as the vibrator is pulled out of him.  
  
His whines quickly turn into moans as Akira pushes himself into the hybrid, purring at the tightness. "Even after having that vibrator in you, you still are as tight as ever.."  
  
Ryuji pushes his head into his arms, tears of pleasure starting to form in his blindfolded eyes. Akira grunts softly, pushing himself foward and nibbling his puppy's ears again.  
  
The blonde chokes out loud moans, his eyes rolling back as Akira grips onto his tail. The taller one giggles softly. "Does my puppy want to cum?" He states seductively, smirking softly as Ryuji nods. Akira fumbles with the blondes cock, enjoying the moans of pleasure the smaller is emitting before pulling the ring off.  
  
Ryuji cums almost instantly by the sheer act of the ring coming off, moaning Akira's name out with a cry. Akira grunts softly at the sudden tightness, bitting his lover’s shoulder as he cums, shaking in pleasure.  
  
After a few minutes of them staying in the same position and not moving, purely enjoying the afterglow, Akira pulls out, letting Ryuji slowly fall onto his stomach. Akira smiles softly, taking off the blindfold and kissing his head softly, giggling when Ryuji looks up at him with big brown eyes.  
  
Ryuji groans softly, sitting up with the help of Akira. "You ok?" Akira asks, nuzzling Ryuji's neck softly. Ryuji giggles at the motion, nodding softly. "Can you take the ropes off now? They are starting to hurt a bit..." he grumbles softly. Akira sighs softly, his eyes full of care as he slowly unties the knots.  
  
Ryuji rubs his wrist, hissing at the soft sting he felt. "Sorry if I tied it too tight, my dear." Akira says softly, running his hand though Ryuji's hair. Ryuji rolls his eyes, leaning against Akira with a small hum. "It's fine, I enjoyed every second of what happened...~" he giggles softly, booping the taller ones nose.  
  
Akira flinches softly at the sudden movement, earning a small laugh from the hybrid. Rolling his eyes, Akira picks up Ryuji bridal style, making the blonde yelp in surprise, and takes him to their room. "H-hey, I'm no girl you-" "aww, but the way you where screaming earlier surely reminded me of one~" Ryuji falls silent, pushing his head on Akira's chest, making him laugh.  
  
Akira walks over to their bathroom and runs the water in the tub, making sure it's not to hot before placing Ryuji in it. Ryuji purrs softly, pushing his head against Akira's hands as he starts to wash his hair, knowing how much the hybrid likes getting his hair washed by someone else. Akira glances over at Ryuji, sighing softly. _'He really is perfect...'_ Akira says to himself, smiling softly.   
  
After a quick bath, Akira picks up Ryuji after helping him dry off and lays him on the bed, wrapping him up in a fluffy blanket, not even bothering putting on Ryuji's pajamas or boxers. "What movie do you want to watch?" The ebony boy asks, petting Ryuji's head. "Um...let's watch Moana, i-if you don't mind..." Ryuji decides after a minute, smiling shyly.  
  
Akira kisses the top of his head. "Of course." He purrs, putting on the movie and cuddling next to the blonde.  
  
After the movie is finished, Akira looks at a sleeping Ryuji, smiling softly. "God I love you..." Akira says as if Ryuji can hear him, pulling him closer to his chest as he falls into a world of sleep.


End file.
